


White Lies

by faithinthepoor



Category: Girls Aloud, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by episode three of Off the Record</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

The alcohol burns more on the way up than it did on the first pass through her oesophagus. When she can stand she moves to Nadine who runs a comforting hand over her back.

“Do you really think that people will believe that you are this sick from a few cocktails and some wine?”

She tries to look at Nadine but has to shut her eyes, “It’s better than them learning the truth.”

“Lots of people get sick from tequila, no-one would care.”

“They would if they knew about the body shots and that I was drinking from your navel.”


End file.
